Xemna
The continent of Xemna is located in the northwest portion of the World Map. The largest feature on Xemna is the massive ice sheets and glaciers that make up the northern third of the island. Connected to the global ice cap in the north, this ice sheet is practically impassible, even with advanced magic. This sheet leads into a large tundra, the Luca Tundra, which makes up the remaining northern half of the continent, split only by the northern extent of the D'sonda Mountains. These mountains extend south into the inhabited region of the continent, a single volcano just south of the permafrost line. Palor's Rest sits carved from a mountain, the northern-most city on the continent. Two waterfalls feed rivers nearby, fed by the annual melt and reservoirs created by man. These two rivers feed a lake in the center of the continent, where the city of Adajar rests. This lake feeds the widest river in the world, running east past Fort Rhushenda and the city of Los Rhushe. Another river feeds the lake from the Vincent Mountains to the south, a meandering river that runs past the city of San Maldia. A second river runs northeast from the Vincent Mountains southeast of the source of the of the previous river. This river feeds a large lake east of San Maldia which has a large island in the center. The city of Zukila sits on this lake. The river then turns southeast until it reaches the shore at the cities of Takiunda and Rolanda. Inland from Rolandia southwest is the town of Texanib, then Wilks Rock further along. Wilkes Rock marks the opening of Wilkes Pass through the Vincent Mountains, which stretch from the outskirts of the city of Cape Dukar in the , nearly to the other side of the continent outside of Enthe Dakala on the west. A lake in the eastern Vincent mountain is dammed and the river leading from it feeds Cape Dukar. The region south of the Vincent Mountains is vast plains, with a single river that splits midway through the planes feeding the city of Inden to the south and splitting the coast to the west. These low, open plains shelter no cities until the coast. South of the Vincent Mountains on Wilkes Pass is the city of Osan, located on a large island in a bay off the coast. Landor and Idenn are two cities located on the rocky coast, traveling southward, then eastward. Yuden is located a bit inland, but not far from the coast. Continuing around the coast is Lo'dhear and Far Tulng before reaching Ethe Dalaka and Enthe Bruthia. Enthe Orlanda sit inland. The plains also continue around the northeastern coast of the continent before becoming a buffer forest north of Enthe Bruthia and south of the permafrost line. East of Los Rhushe is a large, uninhabited island. This rocky island is mountainous, with a large volcano prone to erupting on unsuspecting settlers and capable of bathing most of the island in lava and pyroclastic clouds, between the other peaks. Countries: * Al'Ahientria * Ampadia * D'Sonda * Entheban * Inden * Landor * Osan * Rhushenda Other Cities/Regions: * Planes of Ormsayend